


We're Doing That Again

by AnImprobableFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnImprobableFiction/pseuds/AnImprobableFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been magically turned into a girl, and won't be back to normal for several months. He turns to his best friend Scott for help getting off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Doing That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Another genderswapped Stiles, this time paired with Scott. I still use male pro-nouns for Stiles in this, because although anatomically female due to magic, he still identifies as a boy.

“Stiles, no.” Scott said adamantly.  
“Please Scott... it’s been a month, and I won’t be better until October when the next lunar eclipse happens.” Stiles whined.  
“Stiles, no. Just no.” Scott said.  
“Why not?” Stiles asked, flailing besides Scott, his face in an exaggerated frown.  
“Because this is already weird enough, and that would make it so much weirder.” Scott said.  
“It's not my fault I got turned into a girl.” Stiles said.  
“Yes, yes it is! You’re the one who was playing around with a magic spell book without Deaton’s supervision.” Scott said.  
“I know, but that doesn’t make this any easier. It’s getting bad, Scott. I need you.” Stiles whispered, his voice husky and low, but still feminine.  
Scott gulped. This conversation was getting to him, and not in the ‘this is disgusting’ way. He couldn’t help the shiver that went through his body at Stiles’ tone.  
“Why can’t you just... take care of it yourself?” Scott asked, gesturing vaguely at Stiles lap.  
“I’ve tried. The angles are all wrong and I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never been with a girl before, I don’t know how they really work. It’s different from in theory. I’m not as experienced as you are Scott.” Stiles said.  
“I wouldn’t exactly call myself experienced. I’ve done it, but I’m not like a sex champion, Stiles.” Scott said.  
“You’ve still got at least some experience.” Stiles said.  
“That’s not exactly selling your case.” Scott said.  
“Scotty, you have to help me. I’m getting like, the girl version of blue balls.” Stiles said.  
Scott rolled his eyes. That was such a boy-Stiles thing to say that Scott calmed down, if only a little.  
“I don’t even think that’s a thing. Besides even for guys, you can’t actually get hurt from being too horny. It’s just uncomfortable.” Scott said.  
“It’s too uncomfortable. I don’t like it, I’m going crazy. It’s like one slip of my shirt across my nipples, or one glance of you without your shirt on, and I’m wet and wanting to writhe against the bed. I’m wound too tight, I could just explode.” Stiles said, voice getting hushed and airy again.  
Scott squirmed as he felt himself harden in his shorts. He had to remind himself that this was Stiles. But it was Stiles with boobs and an hourglass waist. Stiles with long brown hair and pouty lips that were currently pulled between Stiles’ teeth as he chewed on them nervously. Stiles who was a girl openly admitting to being wet for him and practically begging...  
“Okay. I’ll do it. But we can’t let this change things between us. We can’t make it weird; and you need to pay attention so you can figure it out for yourself next time.” Scott said quietly.  
“But you’ll do it?” Stiles asked. Scott just nodded in response.  
Scott waited by the bed as Stiles lay down on his back, wiggling and sliding his shorts down. His tee shirt was just long enough to cover the panties Stiles had been given by Lydia when he first got turned female, but soon Stiles was sitting up slightly, and peeling his shirt off too. He hadn’t bothered to wear a bra.  
Stiles was blushing, and Scott too felt nervous at the raw intimacy of the moment.  
“Do you, uh, do you want me to take these off too?” Stiles asked, skimming his hand along the band of the panties.  
“Not just yet. I’ll let you know when you’re ready. Can I move closer now?” Scott asked, unsure.  
Stiles nodded weakly, and scooted to the center of the bed. Scott moved and sat down besides Stiles.  
Scott’s hands cautiously moved forward and stopped to rest on Stiles’ bare chest.  
He cupped the breasts, running his palms over them slowly. He pinched the right nipple between his thumb and index finger, then did the same with the left.  
He couldn’t help but chuckle at Stiles’ little intake of breath.  
“So, when you go to do this to yourself, you might want to play with your boobs first. It works you up.” Scott said.  
“O-okay.” Stiles stuttered.  
Scott pulled his hands down, gliding them lightly down Stiles’ torso. He delicately drummed his fingers below Stiles navel, and then ran his hands tightly over Stiles’ hips. He massaged at the tender flesh, his fingers outside Stiles’ hipbones, thumbs at Stiles’ inner thighs.  
“I’m not sure why you’re doing that, but don’t stop...” Stiles said.  
“Don’t you ever watch porn?” Scott asked.  
“Yeah, but there’s not all this touching. It’s a little more direct.” Stiles said.  
“It’s called foreplay, genius. Girls need to get their bodies ready, and it feels really good for guys too. It makes everything more intense.” Scott said.  
“That’s... nice...” Stiles breathed out.  
Scott just smirked.  
“I’m going to take these off now, okay?” Scott asked, grabbing the hem of the panties.  
“Please.” Stiles said.  
Scott slid the panties down Stiles’ legs, and tossed them into the pile of Stiles’ clothes in the corner.  
“Stiles...” Scott said, hesitantly. “Yeah, buddy?” Stiles asked.  
“This would be easier if, well if I straddled you. It’d be easier to get my hands on you that way.” Scott said.  
“Then by all means...” Stiles said, more bravado than genuine confidence.  
Stiles stilled as Scott moved over him. Scott looked down at him with calm reassuring eyes, and took Stiles’ knees to spread Stiles’ legs a little wider.  
Stiles gasped as Scott’s fingers first touched him, and began to move in small circles.  
“This is the clit, it’s really sensitive, and you definitely want to do this when you go to do it for yourself.” Scott said, talking through it to stay calm and not get too lost in his own arousal.  
Scott continued to rub in little circles, changing speeds and directions intermittently, to keep it from becoming predictable.  
Stiles felt warm and fuzzy at the sensations. His hips bucked slightly, but were quickly pushed down gently and held firmly by Scott’s free hand.  
“Everything good so far?” Scott asked.  
“This is better than good. Much better than good.” Stiles said in a rush.  
Scott slowed his ministrations and then stopped completely. Stiles went to complain, but then felt Scott’s fingers pushing into him.  
‘Ahhh, oh, that feels... different.” Stiles whimpered.  
Scott paused. “Does it feel bad, am I hurting you?” he asked nervously.  
“No, just full.” Stiles writhed underneath Scott and it changed the pressure and positioning, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Stiles’ core. “Keep going please!” Stiles mewled.  
Scott crooked his fingers inside of Stiles and Stiles moaned. Scott felt along the inner walls, searching for the part that felt a little different. When he found it, he pressed against it, and Stiles’ breath became erratic, his hips were twitching, and his legs were shaking.  
Stiles clenched his toes, and balled his hands into fists. He threw his head to his right shoulder as he felt his climax rush through him.  
It felt like it extended to every nerve ending in his body, and he noticed belatedly that he was sweating.  
The moment of pure bliss seemed to go on forever, and even when it was over, there were still little aftershocks.  
Stiles panted, trying to catch his breath, and he noticed that Scott had a wet patch on his shorts.  
Stiles smiled happily, satisfied, and was glad that at least Scott had gotten off too.  
“You know, I could usually make Allison come two or three times.” Scott said, eyebrows raised.  
Stiles’ eyes grew wide. It sounded really really good, but a little too much at the current moment.  
“Next time, for sure.” Stiles said.  
“What next time?” Scott squawked.  
“Oh please, I know you liked it. Did you usually go off untouched like that with Allison too?” Stiles asked, now smug and pointing at Scott’s crotch.  
Now it was Scott’s turn to go wide-eyed. He looked down sheepishly and muttered, “Not always...”.  
“It’s okay buddy, no judgement. You liked giving and I liked getting. We’re doing that again as many times as possible before October.” Stiles said.  
“Whatever.” Scott said, but his smile gave away his act.  
Stiles sat up and grabbed his baggy shirt, pulling it back on, and laying down as Scott pulled the covers up over them.  
As Stiles drifted off to sleep, he counted it as a victory that Scott hadn’t said no.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments.


End file.
